Un nuevo comienzo
by Blue Bnda
Summary: Tengo miedo de que caiga otra vez en la obscuridad. El es como un niño asustado, necesita amor y sentir paz en su interior y es lo que le pienso dar.


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es mia, espero y les guste.

Saludos!

**Un nuevo comienzo **

Tengo una inmensa felicidad dentro de mi y al mismo tiempo miedo…miedo a que la obscuridad lo vuelva a invadir, miedo a que vuelva a abandonarme, miedo a que intente matarme y miedo de mi misma por volver a caer en la desesperación y querer salvarlo de si mismo matándolo.

Estoy parada frente a lo que era el hogar de los uchihas con unas maletas, este lugar me da escalofríos, es la primera vez que estoy aquí. Este lugar a estado abandonado por mucho tiempo desde la masacre de los Uchihas, es perturbador estar aquí, mi subconsciente me dice que huya pero no lo hare porque el esta aquí. Esta sentado en una banqueta afuera de lo que creo que fue su antigua casa.

-¿Estas segura de esto Sakura?- me pregunta al ver mi cara de miedo,

Sin pensarlo y antes de dejar que la duda y el miedo empiece a invadirme, respondo

-Si

El me mira fijamente a los ojos en espera de que dude, pero no lo hago lo que logra es ruborizarme con su mirada tan penetrante y rio nerviosamente

-¿Qué?- se enoja

-Nada- le respondo y veo que tengo al viejo o mejor dicho al verdadero Sasuke en frente de mi. Y ya no esta mas aquella mirada fría y llena de odio con la que intento matarme.

Esta es una mirada tranquila y pienso que quizá ahora mismo tiene los mismo miedos que yo.

-No pasara nada- le aseguro- ya todo acabo- Me sigue mirando y desvía por un momento la mirada para observar las calles vacías y casas destruidas de su antiguo hogar- Ya no estas solo, nos tienes a Kakashi sensei, a Naruto y a mi, somos tu familia. Podemos empezar de nuevo Sasuke kun e intentar dejar como un simple recuerdo todo lo que a pasado.-digo con un nudo en la garganta ya que acabo de perder a mi padre y a mi madre en la guerra, el dolor que siento adentro es insoportable. Y en este momento, ahora realmente siento lo que es sentirse sola, entender lo que sentían Naruto y Sasuke, algo que según yo creía comprender. Las lagrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, pero no lloro, tengo que ser fuerte por el y hacerlo sentir seguro, así que recupero mi compostura alegre y le estrecho la mano- Vamos…tenemos mucho que hacer por aquí- duda por un momento pero termina alzando su brazo para sostenerme la mano y se pone de pie.

-Vamos…- me dedica una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa que me dice que el puede sanar…que me dice esperanza.

Siglos que no lo veía sonreír, el no a sonreído desde que salio de la aldea ¿Quién puede pasar años sin sonreír?, el verlo así me encanta, el amor que siento por el en este momento es inmenso y ya no es mas el miedo. Esta vez no puedo evitar que salgan las lagrimas y lo abrazo fuertemente, siento como por un momento se queda paralizado y su cuerpo de tensa del miedo que tiene a ser querido y querer, pero al cabo de un rato el me devuelve el abrazo y nos quedamos así por un largo momento, Y quiero quedarme así por siempre.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke kun?

-¿Cómo vamos a pasar la noche? Mi casa esta destrozada, todo esta hecho añicos aquí y no hay camas.

Rayoz, no había pensado en eso y yo aquí con maletas y todo

-Pues…-intento pensar- Que importa! Aquí tengo ropa y podemos acostarnos sobre ella y…

-Estas loca!- me interrumpe- mejor regresa a tu casa, pasa por hoy la noche ahí, y después vemos.

-Ni de broma! Yo quiero estar con tigo y no me importa dormir en la calle por ti, Hoy dormiremos bajo las estrellas- Y le jalo el brazo fuertemente

-¿Qué cres que haces?- se queja- ¿De donde sacaste toda esa maldita fuerza Sakura?- dice sorprendido- sabia que te habías hecho en un Ninja medico pero no sabia que te habías convertido en un monstruo.

Definitivamente me queda mucho para lograr entender la misteriosa mente de Sasuke, a pasado tanto tiempo que ya no somos los mismos, las circunstancias nos han hecho cambiar, no vamos a poder regresar al pasado cuando todos estábamos bien, pero podemos empezar desde cero y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y pienso que hay algo que no a cambiado entre nosotros y son los recuerdos de nuestro equipo y nuestros sentimientos, porque en este momento se que mis sentimientos siempre habían sido correspondidos.

Los días pasan volando y poco a poco vamos reconstruyendo lo que ahora será nuestro hogar, no esta quedando tan mal, Naruto, Kakashi sensei y los novatos vienen a ayudar, y veo en la expresión de Sasuke sorpresa, sabe que aquí esta toda la gente que lo quiere y lo apoya, el al principio se negaba a regresar a konoha pero termine convenciéndolo y el mismo termino convencido de que a pesar de todo este su hogar. El lugar en donde el puede encontrar lo que tanto necesita y esperanzas de vivir.

Este lugar poco a poco deja de sentirse vacío y empiezo acostumbrarme. El equipo 7 otra vez unido y era lo que yo anhelaba tanto, ahora intento disfrutar cada momento con ellos haciendo misiones. A Naruto lo nombraran Hokage hasta que sea un Gennin ya que el y Sasuke se quedaron como Chinnins, la rivalidad entre ellos sigue. Naruto no deja de hacer berrinches y esta vez también Sai esta con nosotros.

Las veces que salimos las chicas que eran del instituto me miran con celos, eso ya no me importa pero hay veces que me molesta que lo miren a el demasiado y mi yo interior baila de la felicidad por tener a este hombrezazo a lado Mio, hace tiempo que yo deje de fijarme en eso, porque me enamore de el por quien es. No es mi novio, ni siquiera se lo que somos pero no me importa. Hay veces que siento una sed inmensa de tocarlo ¿Y como no? Es como tener alado un manantial, todo un tesoro y no poder beberlo es una tortura. Pero entiendo, el sigue negándose a ser querido y el miedo de que vuelva a consumirlo la obscuridad sigue ahí, mientras yo tengo miedo de que me deje con ese dolor que nunca logro irse y que un coraje inmenso hacia el me invada.

Esta vez no dejare que se vaya, cuando el caiga yo lo levantarlo, Y le pido que entre los dos no haya distancia, sombras ni silencio, Y el asiente diciéndome que lo intentara. Esto me recordó lo que una vez me dijo Kakashi sensei

"Sakura, tu eres la única que llena su vacía existencia, el lo esta intentando por ti, tu le estas haciendo ver que la vida puede seguir"

Al principio me costo creerlo pero ahora lo veo mucho mas tranquilo y lo veo sonreír mas seguido cuando estamos todos juntos. Poco a poco lo estoy conociendo mas y le pido que me cuente por todo lo que paso y yo también le cuento, no es mi intención atormentarnos con los recuerdos, pero necesito saberlo porque quiero saber mas de el, entrar en su mundo, saber que es lo que lo inquieta, y no tener mas secretos entre los dos y siento la necesidad de saber que es lo que piensa y así poder ayudarlo y poder evitar cualquier cosa, además el sabe que estoy aquí y esta vez puedo evitar que haga una tontería.

Hay noches en las que grita y se que esta teniendo pesadillas de su pasado mientras yo me acurruco en una esquina y el pánico de volver a pasar por lo mismo me invade, pero al final entiendo que ya no hay nada que temer, ya no hay ninguna venganza, ni odio, ni guerras así que termino abrazándolo y poco a poco se va dejando querer y las pesadillas y el miedo se van haciendo menos frecuentes.

Lo que era y ahora es el lugar de los Uchihas esta quedando de maravilla, solo lo habitamos el y yo, el es el único Uchiha sobreviviente y por lo tanto este lugar es de el y ¿Yo? se podría decir que soy la colada, el ve a su alrededor y yo le sostengo la mano y le digo

-Tu clan se restaurara- Y mi yo interior termina diciéndome pervertida o que no soy para nada tonta pero termino ignorándola.

Esta noche estamos sentados en el techo de la casa y nos acostumbramos a dormir bajo las estrellas pero el me a sugerido que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a dormir adentro de la casa, empiezo hablar puras tonterías, a veces es difícil sacar un tema para Uchiha con lo serio que es, pero termina platicando y riéndose de lo que digo. Esta vez recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y el silencio nos invade, y veo a un niño asustado en busca de amor y paz en su interior y eso es lo que yo le voy a dar por que lo amo. Nunca creí que pasaría esto y pensar que tuvimos que pasar por tanto, ahora el es mi mundo estar con el me hace sentir plena, tal vez no sea romántico, ni detallista, ni muy divertido, ni cursi pero el tiene su forma de demostrarme su cariño y lo amo por todo lo que es.

Y al cabo de un momento termina susurrándome

-Sakura…Te amo

Y con ese ultimo susurro nos quedamos dormidos, esta vez abrazándonos y dejamos que el sueño nos invada bajo el hermoso cielo azul lleno de estrellas.

**Fin**


End file.
